


[Art] Antecedents To Reunion

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: "She swivelled around, and true enough to his word, Stephanie, Kane, and Montoya stood in a loose semicircle near the center of the room. They were close enough for Stephanie to be getting subtle revenge on the Mayor for his statement about vigilantes earlier.Cass studied the trio, her fingers tapping absentmindedly on the table. “Thank… you,” she finally said, trying out politeness. Damian sneered in response."
Kudos: 5
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2020





	[Art] Antecedents To Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Antecedents To Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304201) by [nadiavandyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne). 



**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh so sorry for the delay on this, November has hit me like several trucks.


End file.
